jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Bibi Dahl
| occupation = Ice-skater | affiliation = Aris Kristatos (Formerly) Milos Columbo | status = Active/''unknown'' | role = Bond girl | portrayed = Lynn-Holly Johnson | first_appearance = For Your Eyes Only (film) | last_appearance = For Your Eyes Only (Marvel) }} Bibi Dahl is a fictional ice-skater and niece of Greek smuggler Aris Kristatos. The character appeared in the 1981 James Bond film For Your Eyes Only and was portrayed by American ice-skater and actress Lynn-Holly Johnson. Biography Cortina Aris Kristatos' recent financial investment, ice-skater Bibi Dahl spends most of her days training for the upcoming Olympics with the aim and intention of walking away with the gold medal. Working to a strict training regime set by her coach, Jacoba Brink, Bibi has very little freedom in regards to spending time with those she so desires. She is blissfully unaware however, her funding is merely a front for Kristatos' double crossing nature, allowing him to appear better natured than he is. James Bond becomes acquainted with Bibi at an ice rink in Cortina during a meeting with Kristatos; while demonstrating her captivating Olympic-calibre talents, Kristatos poses as a proud sponsor whilst telling Bond that she's innocent in the ways of the world. Kristatos introduces a tired Bibi to Bond where she immediately feels an attraction towards the double-0. Bond is at first hesitant to accept her invite to the biathlon later that day due to her younger age but accepts telling her he is staying at the Miramonte Hotel. Arriving back at his hotel after a run in with assassins following Melina Havelock, Bond is surprised to find Bibi in his room. In his bed, naked, Bibi tells Bond the porter, a fan of hers, let her in. Bond diverts Bibi's sexual advances, once again, due to her younger age. After getting dressed the pair leave to head to the biathlon which is being held in the hills of Cortina. After flirtatiously skiing together, Bibi takes Bond to watch East German biathlon champion Erich Kriegler, who rudely ignores her greeting; little does Bibi know, Kriegler is in fact a hitmen secretly working for Kristatos. Following the champion to watch him shoot, Bibi continues to cheer him on but is again ignored upon her advances. When Bond tells Bibi he has an appointment to attend, she asks him to say goodbye at the practice rink later that evening as he is shortly leaving for Greece. That evening, after surviving various attacks on the hills of Cortina by assassins led by Kriegler, Bond visits Bibi at the practice rink, however with intentions of discovering more information on the mysterious German champion. Naively, Bibi tells Bond about Kriegler's personality as well as being a defector. Upon hearing Bibi discussing Kriegler, her coach, Brink, orders her to leave with her. Bibi says her farewells to Bond, hoping they aren't goodbyes. Greece Continuing her training at Kristatos' retreat in the mountains of Greece, Bibi has become tired of her sponsors lack of enthusiasm for her Olympic success. When Kristatos tells her he plans to move to Cuba, Bibi becomes defensive with Kristatos telling him he's too old for her and that she wants to part ways, with intentions of finding a new sponsor. Kristatos blames Brink but Bibi defends her coach too. Shortly after, Bibi decides to leave the retreat. Packing her bags, Brink tells her she will never leave her side. When Brink joins forces with Bond, an unaware Bibi presumes Kristatos is holding her captive; confronting her sponsor, she takes a hard slap to the face after telling Kristatos to go to hell. When Bond smashes through the window and is fought by Kriegler, Bibi attempts to assist by hitting the German hitman, but takes another hit to the face. After watching Bond defeat Kriegler, Bibi follows Bond, Melina and Columbo to confront Kristatos for the final time. After watching Columbo kill her captor, Bibi tends to Columbo's wounds. As she does this, Columbo pours money into her hands insinuating she's found a new sponsor. Gallery ScreenHunter_90401 Feb. 22 18.02.jpg ScreenHunter_90402 Feb. 22 18.03.jpg ScreenHunter_90403 Feb. 22 18.03.jpg Alternate continuities ''For Your Eyes Only (Marvel) ''To be added References fr:Bibi Dahl Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:For Your Eyes Only characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Americans Category:Villain Affiliates Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters